Fallen From The Sky
by Transformette
Summary: He's fallen from the sky to run from his life. From the Avengers, from Thor, from Nick Fury... Only to find his enemy his saviour. She doesn't know who he is, but she believes that falling is the only way of learning how to fly. Can they save each other? READ! Reviews appreciated.


**Chapter 1**

**_Fallen_**

* * *

**My name is Transformette. Love me, hate me, but never forget me! This is something I wanted to try and have been working on for quite some time... ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Loki opened his eyes with a gasp. His heart was pounding. He could feel sweat running down the back of his neck, under his hair. He swallowed.

It was cold. His body was shivering. It took his eyes a moment to adjust to the bright white light. Its source was a single lightbulb hanging from the ceiling on a long, dirty cable. It flickered every few moments. The walls of the small room were white, or once had been that colour - now they were stained with urine and vomit. Loki wrinkled his nose as the smell got to him. Midgard. This had to be Midgard.

He realized that the chamber was in fact a bathroom. There was a shower in the corner, and he was sitting with his head against the toilet. He quickly moved away.

He had no shirt - there were wounds on his shoulders and back, but he didn't feel any pain. Just cold. That terrible cold. His trousers - simple, black - were torn and looked like they'd seen more than _he had_. They had a strange symbol on the pocket.

'Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey', laughed a ruff, harsh voice, and through the open door Loki saw a very short and fat man walk down the hall. The god of mischief found he was in some kind of cell - very small and dirty. He tried to pull himself to his feet, but found it next to impossible. His muscles were unbelievably tired, he didn't know why.

The man had an unevenly shaved mustache, tiny, pig-like eyes and red cheeks. He was wearing some kind of uniform, but Loki didn't recognize the emblem. The man was wearing a short cap, which he had now removed to pat it with his hand. Then, he put it back on again.

'Sa... Who are ye, wreck?', he asked with an accent so strong that he was barely understandable.

'Pardon?', asked Loki calmly, a shadow of a smile on his lips. He was too tired for anything else. Cold sweat was running down his torso, gathering on his upper lip. He wiped it off with his hand.

'Do not make me repeat!', shouted the man, walking into Loki's cell and kicking the god of mischief in the ribs brutally. He couldn't do anything. Not even a spell - his power was gone. He just lay there, curled in a ball on the floor, grasping his torso with his teeth clenched.

'Now', barked the man. 'Answer me. Who are ye?'

'My name is Loki', replied Loki quietly, staring at the floor.

'Now we gettin' somewhere. Lucky who?'

This time, he didn't answer. It resulted in another kick, Loki bit through his lower lip in pain.

'Simms, stop it', growled a female voice, as a woman entered the scene. She had a uniform as well - it was grey, with 'Edinburgh Police Department' on the shoulder. Loki closed his eyes. The last thing he remembered was falling. Letting go of Thor and the Tesseract, falling back to Midgard... A great abyss below him, swallowing him whole, like a sea of ink. Then it all ended suddenly. After that, he remembered only opening his eyes here.

'He has a guest', said the woman. She had dark skin and fuzzy hair, tied in a ponytail so that it wouldn't disturb her vision.

'He can still talk with a broken rib, right?', asked the man, _Simms_. Loki held back a grin. Pathetic mortal. He had to admit the kick hurt - but it was nowhere near breaking a bone.

'No. It's the usual girl, remember 'er, Simms?'

'Oh, that little slut. Sure. Take the scum, she can have 'im', shrugged the man and walked out.

Loki looked up. The policewoman nodded at him sharply.

'Can you walk?', she asked. He shook his head once, slowly.

'Fine. I'll take her here. But I warn you - one rash move, and you will pay. Understood?', she pointed a finger at him. He nodded.

The policewoman walked out and locked the door of his cell once more. He waited. After a few moments, it opened again, and a girl entered.

She was young, with dark brown hair and storm grey eyes. He also noticed that she was very short compared to him. 5"6, maybe. She looked down at him - he must've been a miserable sight. He only wanted her to leave. He felt terrible. Everything hurt. Even thinking.

She crouched down in front of him, careless of her long, expensive-looking coat brushing against the floor.

'Who are you?', she asked. He didn't reply. 'My name is Magdalene Swanwhite. I'm a SHIELD agent'

He hid his shock. This couldn't be true. He had only escaped their hands. Thoughts were racing through his mind - but they slowed down when he realized something. The girl didn't know who he was. Without his helmet and green cloak, without the scepter - he was just a man.

'You don't look so good', she said, leaning on one knee and putting a hand to his sweaty forehead. His fingers closed on her wrist, as an expression of anger came up in his green eyes. He still didn't say a word. The girl only sighed. 'You have a fever. Let me go, and I'll help you'

He didn't believe her, and she could see it.

'Listen, punk. You either come with me, or you stay here, and get all twenty-four ribs broken by Simms. The choice is yours. Well?'

'May I have time for consideration?', he grinned, but the smile didn't reach his eyes, which were still cold.

'Yes. Exactly three seconds. One, two...'

Loki only stared at her.

'Two and a half...', she cocked an eyebrow. 'I'm gonna leave you, I really am'

'Go ahead', he nodded slowly.

'Two and three quarters... Alright fine, let's go', she grabbed onto his wrist and pulled him up. For a young girl, she was rather strong. Loki smiled. Her mercy made her weak. She pulled him down the corridor, helping him walk.

'I'm taking him in for observation.', she said to the guard. 'SHIELD will take this'

'I do not wish to go to SHIELD', he protested, putting his arms around himself to try and stay warm. The girl, Magdalene, waited for the policewoman to walk away - then glanced at him again.

'That's why we're not going to SHIELD. This day sucks, and I don't wanna ruin my excuse for a good humor by a stupid one-eyed brat and his 'suspension paperwork'.'

Loki looked at her. This could actually be interesting. The girl had character. _Magdalene_.

They gave him a coat; he put it on. It was freezing outside - he wrapped it around himself tightly. The girl walked over to a black Renault Laguna and took the card out - her hands were shaky from the cold, and slipped from the buttons a few times. Finally, she managed to open the door.

'Get in', she nodded at him. He obeyed, slipping into the seat next to hers. He watched her carefully. 'What's your name?', she asked, turning the heating up. He looked away. She sighed. 'I get it. I'm a complete stranger. But really, I just got you out of hot spot there. You wouldn't have made it intact, believe me', she said.

'You're from SHIELD', he said. It wasn't a question.

'Well, currently, I'm suspended', she turned a bit too sharply, showing some hard feelings. 'But you didn't answer my question. People with names tend to communicate better', she glanced at him.

He didn't respond - just stared at her. She sighed.

'Fine.', she shook her head. 'Anyway, I'll take you to my apartment and take care of that fever. You okay with that?', she glanced at him again. She couldn't help noticing that despite the dreadful state he was in, he was very handsome.

He nodded; then, as if unsurely, he spoke again.

'Thank you', he said. The words felt strange in his mouth.

'It's just what I do', she shrugged, keeping her eyes on the street. 'You can call _me_ Leena', she added after a second. 'It's... short for Magdalene.'

The streets were dark, the lampposts gave off a faint glow in the thick mist. Loki looked out the window curiously. The pain from the beating was gone now, he had healed - that was good news. Even if his power was gone, his body was still immune to Midgard. They arrived at Leena's block, it was around 2 a.m. The neighborhood was completely quiet. She drove her Renault Laguna into the underground garage and parked it with quite some skill, for a girl. They got out.

'What is this place?', asked Loki, looking around. The low ceiling and greenish lights made him feel unwell.

'It's a garage, genius', she rolled her eyes. 'Geez, where did you come from?'

'You have no idea', he said, looking around. There were more human vehicles here.

'Come on. It's cold, and you're sick', she nodded and he followed her into the lift. 'I'm on the last floor', she added. He gave a nod. 'I know it's not much, for a SHIELD girl. Heh... do you even know what that is?', she laughed, shaking her head while struggling with the lock.

'Yes, actually I do', he said before he could help it. He cursed himself.

'How?', she asked - but just then, he lost his balance and had to lean on the wall. She held him up and led him over to the couch. 'What the hell happened to you?', she asked.

'I'm not sure'

'Did you drink last night?', she put a towel under the water.

'No', he scoffed, appalled.

'Just askin'', she rolled her eyes. 'I mean... Well, you don't seem like a street guy.', she added, shrugging. 'The men who land in Edinburgh Dept. are usually different', she said. 'I'm an agent, I can read people. You're too tall and well-built to be a poor drunkard. You're either too smart or too scared to tell me your details.', she shook her head and put the wet towel on his forehead. 'Either way, you would've died there'

'I wouldn't have!', he felt anger bubbling up in him. How dare she?!

'You wanna bet?', she cocked an eyebrow. 'I can see you're not from around here, _Nameless_', she put her hands on her hips.

He frowned.

'Yes, I'm not from around here'

Seeing he wasn't going to add anything else, Leena shrugged and pulled her expensive coat off, hanging it on the chair. Loki watched her silently. as she moved around the room. She was young, for a SHIELD agent, but it was clear that she wasn't lying - she carried a gun and knife about her person, and in her left ear there was a small headphone she pulled out and tossed at the table angrily.

'Go buy a glass eye, Fury', she muttered at the headphone, giving it a death glare.

Loki bit his lip. It was a good thing that he hadn't told her his name. Even if she _was _suspended...

He had to leave. But he was ill, tired, and she was taking care of him. He decided that it was best to stay here. At least for the night.

* * *

**Made it through the 1st chapter. Thanks for reading. Please share your opinion, because I love it. **

**Thank you for following, favouriting & reviewing (if you will :) ) **

**Transformette for Half-Black Heart Studio **


End file.
